That Was Odd
by ChocolateCows
Summary: What's worse than going out to dinner with a hot guy that you might have a bit of a crush on? Him bringing a friend with him that is equally as hot. Ichigo is going to have a rough night... in more ways than one. AU, sexy times with three people, YAOI! So that includes mature content, you've been warned! Happy Bday Ichigo :3


He was screwed, no word of a lie. Never in a billion years did he think that his long-term crush, a sexy beast who goes by the name of Grimmjow Jaguerjaques, would ask him out to dinner. I'm not getting my hopes up too much, though. For one, it's just dinner... secondly, he's as straight as a post, from what I've heard, whereas I'm about as straight as a candy cane. We met quite recently, in a club and we exchanged numbers. He called me once or twice, but nothing major, and today he randomly calls asking if I wanted to go to dinner with one of his pals.

So here I am, trying to find a way to restrain my bright orange hair, I should cut it really but I haven't found the time, so it's had to stay like it is, just above my shoulders. I've had mixed reviews about it, but most of them were pretty good so I'm not in a big rush to cut it, and with everything that's going on recently that's probably for the best.

I hear a car honking outside of my apartment complex, knowing instantly who it was I dashed out of my apartment, locking the door of course, and spotted his car, and my jaw dropped. It was a gorgeous baby blue Lamborghini. I walked towards the car, trying to pull the most passive face I could manage as I bent down to the window.

"Where did you get the money to buy this beast", I said, trying to act mildly cool.

"I know people", he smirked dangerously which instantly made my knees buckle. I got into the car and noticed that his friend wasn't there "Where's your friend that was coming?" I said as I looked around the car. "He'll meet us there" and after that he drove off.

The car ride there was uneventful, we made small talk about the weather and such. The restaurant itself was quite far away, further than I expected. In fact the place we where in now looked like a new city completely. I questioned Grimmjow about it and he just responded with another knee buckling smirk and my heart almost gave out. Why does he have to be so gorgeous!? But that still didn't answer my question, but I kept quiet.

As we arrived at the restaurant I instantly felt under-dressed, I hadn't realized at first but Grimmjow was wearing, what looked to be, quite an expensive suit, and here I was in some skinny jeans and a black hoodie. Oh well, not much can be done about that now.

They stepped into the restaurant and Ichigo instantly got eyed up critically for his lack of formal attire, but Grimmjow didn't seem to notice as he was busy asking for our table. A kind old woman showed them to their table and they ordered some drinks.

Seeing as Grimmjow's friend wasn't here yet, we weren't going to order food without him so we waited. Me and Grimmjow talked for a while, and I realised that we have a lot in common, we both like cars, especially sports cars, we both like football as well. We were both quite enthralled in conversation that we didn't notice a man standing right in front of our table until he coughed. I instantly looked up, but wished I never did. There in front of me stood the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I know, I know, I just made myself sound gayer than I already am, but this man was just something else... he was obviously an albino if his skin and hair colour said anything, and his eyes, oh his eyes, the only thing that can describe them in one word would be exotic, and I know that's being extremely vague but they hold so much promise in them, promise of late nights, and dark rooms. Two bodies intertwined together in an erotic dance only the two of them knew. So basically, sex. It sent shivers down my spine the instant I looked into them, and I think he knew it.

Instantly Grimmjow got up and hugged the man (a manly hug, mind you), and that shook me out of my stupor, and I nodded my head politely towards him, he laughed at my formality and introduced himself as Shirosaki Hichigo, but I was to call him Shiro. He sat down, and him and Grimmjow instantly started talking as if they were long lost best friends. I excused myself to go to the restroom and took my time trying to figure out this predicament. I liked Grimmjow, but Shiro was hot, but Grimmjow is also hot. Do I only like Grimmjow because he's hot? Wow, feelings are so confusing at times. I sighed and made my way back to the table, Grimmjow and Shiro fell quiet as I approached so I instantly knew they had been talking about me, and I was curious to know what they had said about me but I wasn't going to pry into someone else's business so I let it be.

About half an hour later we ordered food, I have no idea what I ordered because the menu was in french or in some other language I didn't understand so I guess it's a surprise. The table fell into silence and Grimmjow and Shiro were staring at me with intense gazes. I opened my mouth to ask but they wanted, but Shiro butt in just before and he asked one of the most awkward questions I've ever had the pleasure of hearing in my life:

"Hey, Ichi, ar' ya' gay?" I just sat there, staring at him in complete shock, while on the inside I was dying of mortification, _Why am I embarrassed?! Yeah, I'm gay, got a problem?_

"Err.. yeah, I'm gay, why?, at that moment I saw twin grins spread across both Shiro's and Grimmjow faces, what the fuck was going on here? "Well, Ichi" Shiro continued in a sickly sweet tone "We hav'a proposition ta' make" I don't like where this is going here...

* * *

><p>An hour later I found myself in Shiro's house, on his bed, half-naked, with two other half-naked guys on top of me. On top of it all, I was <em>extremely <em>turned on, I don't know how long its been exactly but they've teased me for far too long. They keep touching me in the _wrong _places, I want it _there_, but I couldn't vocalize that properly with all their teasing.

"You're getting real hard aren't ya, _Ichigo_" The way my name rolled on Grimmjow's tongue wanted to make me cum instantly, I whined pathetically, trying to show my desperation. Shiro smirked up at me, "We haven't even got ta' the best part yet, Ichi and you're so hard already, _he he he~" _

Grimmjow started tugging down my jeans, _ever so slowly... _"Ahhh... G-Grimm..." "You're so cute when you moan my name like that", he whispers huskily. At this point I have tears in my eyes, "I-I'm so... hot" "_He he he~, _that's th' idea, Ichi" Gimmjow and Shiro started making their way down _there_, that place that was begging to be touched since the start, and ever so slowly they started licking their way down the shaft, each on one side. I couldn't even look I was so embarrassed but Grimmjow pulled down my arms, "We want you to look at us when we do it, so you know what's causing you so much pleasure" By thins time I was a panting mess just from hearing Grimmjow's voice, it was driving me insane.

Grimmjow left my cock and crawled up my body and he pulled his out and place himself in front of my face, "Suck" He commanded, and I did so. He tasted weird, bitter? Salty? I couldn't quite put my finger on it but it didn't keep me from stopping. It made me strangely proud when I started hearing quiet groans from him and sucked harder.

Down below Shiro, who was previously still sucking on me, stopped, and I let out a quiet whimper from the loss, and he chuckled at me, "We better get you prepared, is this your first time, Ichi?", it embarrassed me to say it but I nodded slowly. "We'd better be extra careful then", he half muttered to himself. I knew perfectly well what he meant by "prepare" so I did my best to steel myself. Grimmjow lifted himself off me and put three fingers in my mouth and ordered me to wet them, I did as I was told, and soon enough they were ready.

It made me laugh at how serious their faces were, to think that they're actually taking my virginity seriously would make anyone wants to laugh, but at the same time... it made me really happy. I smiled at them happily and told them I was ready.

Grimmjow took the initiative and told me to relax as he stuck one finger inside of me, it felt weird but not painful, when he reached the third finger I was a writhing mess. He struck my prostate over and over and I had a hard time not cumming. I felt Shiro bent over me and before I knew it he was kissing me. It felt strange... we were this far gone, and this was mine and Shiro's first kiss... and I was yet to kiss Grimmjow, it was quite comical to be honest.

After that, everything turned into a blur, Shiro was whispering comforting words into my ear and stroking my more, _sensitive, _areas, and from the corner of my eye I could see Grimmjow changing position. I took me a while to figure out what he was about to do, but I was too late to say anything as he plunged into me, and a searing pain consumed my lower half. I cried out, tears gathering in my eyes, and I vaguely registered Shiro trying his best to comfort me, it didn't really work as I was still in pain.

Slowly, the pain began to ebb away, thanks to Grimmjow not moving and giving me time to adjust, although I could see him struggling with that. I told him he could move, and almost instantly he began to pound into me and directly hit my prostate, making me scream. Shiro climbed on top of me, nearly sitting on top of me and made me suck him, it was a bit hard at first but I got used to it.

He kept pounding into me, harder and faster each time. I was having a hard time containing my moans and I knew I was probably screaming the house down, but at that moment I couldn't bring myself to give a damn. I felt it, that earth shattering moment, and knew I wasn't going to last long. I tried to convey my thoughts but it was proving difficult with Shiro's dick in my mouth.

After long last I finally came, Grimmjow, surprised, didn't expect me to clamp down on him so suddenly and came as well, and after nearly biting Shiro's dick off, he came as well. For a while, we just laid there, basking in the afterglow of what we just did. I could feel myself falling into the grasps of sleep, and I willingly let myself go.

* * *

><p>I woke up, thanks to the sun shining like a beacon in my face, and instantly smelt food, and boy did it smell good. I got up, put my jeans back on, and hurried downstairs to see what was cooking. Entering the kitchen, or at least I presumed it was the kitchen, and was greeted with the strong scent of pancakes. Looking around, I immediately found the source of all the noise, Shiro. He looked quite focused actually, and it made me chuckle, which bought him out of his concentration.<p>

"Heya, Ichi. How'd ya' sleep? Fine, I hope." He greeted me with a brilliant smile, which looked quite good on his face, made him look younger. I absent mindedly nodded affirmative at him, all the while wondering where Grimmjow was. I was about to ask when the man himself came sauntering out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Nothing else said.

We lounged around for a few hours but, alas, I had to take my leave. It felt a bit awkward, saying goodbye, do I hug them? Do I kiss them? Do I shake their hands? But they answered that question for me, as they both leaned down and planted a kiss on both of my cheeks.

"We'll call you tomorrow, yeah?" Grimmjow told me, smirking his trademark smirk all the while. "tomorrow? For what?" Shiro started chuckling in the background, "Ya' didn't think this was a on' time thing did ya', Ichi? Besides, I've yet to have my way with you, Grimmjow had all the fun yesterday, so it'll be my turn next" With that I turned around and nearly ran away from the house, I was consumed in my thinking before it dawned on me... I had absolutely no idea where I was.

All in all, I had to call Grimmjow to come and get me and take me home. All's well that ends well, I suppose.

* * *

><p>So... that was my first fanfic.. . Not really sure how I did, hahaha, I'm no Shakespeare ^-^', but everyone learns so I'm not worrying! :D<p> 


End file.
